The Sword and the Rose part 2
by cousin D
Summary: crossover Belgariad and Tamuli


  
SPARHAWK CROSSOVER WITH BELGARION.  
THESE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE. PITY.  
The Tamuli crossover with Belgariad  
  
  
  
Boy, this one took a long time to finish.  
  
  
THE ROSE AND THE SWORD  
PART II  
  
  
WRITTEN BY COUSIN D  
  
Garion fell terribly ill one day. He was fine one moment and the next he had fallen on the stone floor in a dead faint. Sephrenia had told them to rush him into bed and keep him warm.  
  
Garion was so cold that he was shivering and couldn't wake up. They could barely feel his pulse.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Sparhawk asked Sephrenia. Over the past few weeks he had grown fond of the young man and hated to see him in danger. Garion had stayed with them at the palace so that he would have a place to live and so Sparhawk and Aphrael could keep an eye on the Bhelliom, or the Orb as it was now known, and it would not leave Garion.  
  
Garion had put the now healed Orb on his sword hilt and it hadn't moved since. Although the Orb had apparently tolerated Sparhawk, it liked Garion and didn't want to leave him. Aphrael still wanted to get rid of the thing, but Garion wouldn't let his sword out of his sight just in case it got lost again.   
  
His family had gone their own ways once the crisis with Krager had ended. They would surely come back if called, but no one knew how to contact them except Garion. Apparently, most of the time, his family went around in the forms as animals. They had left Talen in the care of Garion and said that he could train the boy well enough.  
  
"I don't know." Sephrenia answered with a puzzled look on her face after examining Garion. "I think we'd better ask Aphrael about this."  
  
At just this moment, Danae, Sparhawk's little daughter, walked into the room and sat beside Garion and kissed his forehead. "He's been killed." She said sadly.  
  
Sparhawk looked at the pale young man. "Killed?" He was ill, but certainly not dead.  
  
"Not now. He was killed several thousand years ago, it's just catching up to him." Aphrael sighed. "Something's interfering with time and we have to stop it."  
  
Sparhawk was lost. "What do you mean, interfering with time? How can you interfere with time?"  
  
"Something went back in time and killed him. If we go back now we can save him, but we have to stop it before the time stream catches up with him. He'll just fade away and we'll forget him."  
  
Sparhawk turned his eyes to Sephrenia. "She means we have to go back in time to save Garion so he can live to be alive here."  
  
Sparhawk took it in as well as he could. "All right. How do we do this?"  
  
"I'll do it. I want to come to, just to make sure you don't mess up, but I'll be weak. It's not easy and the other gods don't like it being done. Eriond has promised to help me, though. Please call the others, father. We need everyone, including Talen, mother, Mirtai, and Alean. Danae will have to stay here, though, or mother will have fits."  
  
Sparhawk rubbed his forehead wearily. His daughter's split personality was very disturbing, especially when one considered that the other personality was a goddess.  
  
Sparhawk did as she asked and soon the large group was in Garion's bedroom, watching him in a worried silence. His breathing was labored and Aphrael stroked his hair softly.  
  
"Is this going to be very dangerous?" Kalten asked.   
  
"Yes." Aphrael answered, "But you don't have to worry about actually dying. The only danger is that we might get lost. I'm going to have to concentrate on the time so I may not get us to the right place on the planet."  
  
"Oh," Kalten said slowly. "Well, I guess that's all right." He obviously didn't understand anything she had said.   
  
They may not be happy about traveling in time, but none of them were willing to let Garion just fade away and be forgotten. Besides, every one of them loved and trusted Aphrael so much that they knew she could get them there.  
  
"Just remember that I won't be as strong as I am here, because I'm not from that time and I'll be concentrating and keeping us in that time. We can't tell anyone we're from the future as it may disrupt things. They won't believe us, anyway."  
  
"What do you mean it may disrupt things?"  
  
Aphrael sighed. "What do you think Garion's reaction would be if someone let it slip that he would spend the next several thousand years without sleep and watching most of his family die while he searched for a rather small rock?"  
  
Sparhawk thought a moment. "Good point."  
  
Sparhawk was watching the child goddess, Aphreal, when it happened. She looked at him and smiled. In Sephrenia's arms, Danae winked, and suddenly they were no longer in Garion's bedroom. Aphreal the little goddess was actually Sephrenia's little sister and the Styric priestess was very protective of her sister.  
  
Sparhawk looked around at the new surroundings. It was somewhere in the middle of the plains. Other than that, there was very little to see.  
  
"Where are we?" Talen asked, looking around like everyone else. "Are we really in the past?"  
  
"Yes, Talen." Sephrenia answered. "In fact I have no idea where we are, I just know we have to find Garion. The attempt on his life should come at anytime. Aphrael tried to bring us several weeks before he died."  
  
"Is there a time limit?" Tynian asked. "I mean, do we have to do this in three days or the Garion we know will be gone, or what?"  
  
"It's a little hard to explain." Sephrenia told him. "Eriond is doing all he can to keep Garion alive in our time, but we don't know how long we have here. The moment Garion dies in our time we won't even remember meeting him, so we'll just go back home."  
  
"Sparhawk," Ulath said suddenly. "We have company."  
  
Sparhawk motioned for everyone to be ready for action, and they waited. After a moment, they saw a wagon rolling steadily down the road. The driver was an old man with a long beard a pleasant expression. He pulled his small horse to a stop as he neared Sparhawk and smiled genially.   
  
"Good morning." The old man said.  
  
"Hello, neighbor." Sparhawk said. "Can you help us? We're strangers here and we were just wondering how to get to a place called Riva."  
  
"Oh, I think I can help you. Right now, you're in Algaria. You should look for the stronghold and ask them for assistance. I suggest that you ask for Hettar or Cho-Hag, as they are the leaders of the Algars. Tell them the truth, they will respect you for that."  
  
Danae suddenly struggled down from her sister's arms and went to the old man. "Hello." She said sweetly.  
  
The old man smiled at her. "Greetings, little one. How is your family?"  
  
"Very well, thank you. Will we see you again?"  
  
"I expect so. I travel quite a bit, lately. Perhaps we will run into each other another time."  
  
Aphreal held out her arms. "Give me a kiss." She demanded.  
  
The old man bend down and, though Sparhawk though he might be to frail to lift the girl, picked her up in to his lap. The old man gave her a kiss on the forehead and they stared at each other for a time. Finally, after a brief silence, Aphreal got down and went back to her sister. The old man set his horse to a gentle walk and continued on his way across the prairie.  
  
Everyone watched him go until he was out of sight. "What a nice man." Ehlana commented.  
  
"Yes." Aphreal agreed quietly. "My big brother was always very kind."  
  
  
  
There was a sound of drums beating and Kalten rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on!" He said exasperated. "Can't we get away from battle for just a little while?"  
As he had expected, over a hilltop to the east a fair sized army appeared in the distance. "All right, let's get ready."  
  
The knights moved to form a wall in front of the less well equipped in their group; Ehlana, Talen, Alean, Sephrenia, while Mirtai stood in front Ehlana and Aphreal.  
  
"We're not going to win against this, you know." Kalten whispered to Sparhawk.   
  
"You never know." Sparhawk replied, not wanting to show his worry. "Something might turn up. They might be friendly."  
  
Everyone stared at him with a flat look. "It was only an idea." Sparhawk said lamely.  
  
They all tensed for the on coming battle where, presumably, they would all die. I really wish I had Bhelliom now, he thought.  
  
Suddenly, from behind in the west, came a sound that was much like thunder. Then he heard Mirtai cry. "It's horsemen! I know from the sound from the Peloi, it sounds like Kring's men riding into battle."  
  
Sparhawk turned to look where the thunder was coming from. Mirtai was right. Over the horizon came thousands of horses with armed men riding at a furious pace. "Everyone stand!" Sparhawk commanded. There was no way they could out run both forces, the best they could hope for was that they wouldn't be instantly swamped.  
  
The mounted horsemen swarmed around them, making a circle around Sparhawk and his people and onto the footed soldiers. They heard cries of "Murgos! Die!" And howls of hate filled the air. The footed soldiers fled quickly when they saw the horsemen and soon the horsemen, who bore strong resemblance to the Peloi, surrounded Sparhawk and his people.  
  
"Who are you?" One of them, the leader, Sparhawk guessed, asked with a rough tone.  
  
"I am Sparhawk. We're from a far off land and we're looking for the land of Riva. Can you help us?"  
  
The horsemen conferred among themselves before the leader can back with a glare on his face. "My men fear you are in league with the Murgos and seek to cause us harm. Can you prove your story?"  
  
Oh, great. Sparhawk thought. Another fight. Why won't anyone trust me? Sparhawk sighed. "All right. If you really want to fight, come on. I don't have much of a choice. I was told to look for Cho-Hag or Hettar, but if you'd rather fight, I'll see you get a nice burial."  
  
The leader stared at him for a moment and then laughed suddenly and slapped his thigh. "I like you, Sparhawk! Any Murgo would not dare go to willingly meet Hettar. Follow us, if your horses can keep up. Hettar will find us as we ride."  
  
"Why wouldn't the Murgos want to meet him?" Ehlana asked curiously as they rode.  
  
"Hettar has a passionate hatred for all of the Murgo people, lady. He would die before he would let one walk away from him alive. Long ago, they murdered his family. Cho-Hag adopted him, but he is still haunted by the memory."  
  
They followed the men through the grassland until they reached a massive fort. "That's the stronghold." The leader of the horsemen told Sparhawk. "King Cho-Hag lives there with Hettar."  
  
It seemed that these people must be the ancestors of the Peloi, but they were slightly different. These people also loved their horses, but they were not thieves and raiders. They were herders and nomads and, Sparhawk learned during their ride, they hated a people known as the Murgos.  
  
Cho-Hag and the severe looking man known as Hettar rode out form the stronghold to meet them with a couple of other people.  
  
"Greetings," Cho-Hag said formally from the back of his horse. "Welcome to our land. Scouts report that you were attacked by Murgos." His face went hard. "They will regret entering our land. I am Cho-Hag, leader of these people and my son, Hettar."  
  
Sparhawk was nodded politely at the serious faced man. There was a woman at his side dressed in odd leather clothing. She was an exquisite beauty with long black hair. She looked like a porcelain doll with fair skin and dark hair. She rode close at Hettar's side and seemed to be as quiet as he was.  
  
Cho-Hag noticed that Sparhawk had seen her and smiled. "My son's wife, Adara. A most wonderful girl. She rides with him most of the time."  
  
"Ma'am," Sparhawk nodded politely to her and she gave him a soft smile in response. "You will have to forgive us if we seem ignorant about your culture or manners, Cho-Hag. We're strangers in this part of the world. We need to get the Isle of Riva."  
  
"That is no difficulty." Cho-Hag looked at his son. "Can we trust them, Hettar?"  
  
Without speaking, Hettar looked closely at Sparhawk. No, that wasn't right. He wasn't looking at Sparhawk; he was looking at Faran, Sparhawk's horse. Faran stared back at Hettar and snorted.  
  
"Yes, father. They speak the truth. I will take them to Drasnia and ask Silk to get them through Cherek. That way we can pass by the Ulgoland mountains altogether and Barak can take them through the Cherek Bore on that whale of his."  
  
"Whale?" Danae said, suddenly interested. "Does he really have a whale?" Her love of the creatures was something that Sparhawk hadn't been able to curb over the years.  
  
Hettar's expression, like everyone who ever met her, softened as he looked at Danae. "Not really. It's just a boat. He made it so large and unmanageable thought, that everyone calls it a whale."   
  
"Oh." She sounded terribly disappointed.  
  
"How long will this take?" Kalten asked. "We're in a bit of a hurry, you see."  
  
This time it was Adara who spoke up. "Why? Is there something in Riva that you need?"  
  
"We need to talk to King Belgarion." Ehlana told her. "We have a friend who is in great danger and we need to know if he can help.  
  
"Ah, then I'm sure you will find the help you need in Riva. King Belgarion is my cousin and he is most kindhearted. I must warn you that if you seek to trick or harm him, I will defend him. He is much loved by his people."  
  
Sparhawk was suddenly reminded of Mirtai and wondered if she could be related in anyway to this graceful horsewoman. This woman had the same calm, authority that the Antan woman had.  
  
"It will take several weeks to reach Riva if the weather is with us." Adara continued. "I will ride with you, Hettar." She informed her husband and he accepted this without a qualm.  
  
And so they left the Stronghold to ride northwest to where Hettar said they would meet a friend in Drasnia known as Silk. As the plains of Algaria began to give way to forest land and a chill wind from the north, Sparhawk overhead his wife fishing for answers again. He smiled. She never stopped trying to know every advantage and Sparhawk had long ago found out that the women in his party were more often than not better at gathering helpful information than the men were.  
  
Right now Ehlana, Alean, and Mirtai were talking quietly with Adara. "Who is this Silk?" Ehlana asked. "It's an odd name."  
  
"That's because he's an odd man. He is a very good man, though, even if he doesn't like to think so." Adara responded. "He will tell you every thing about himself when you meet."  
  
"Excuse me," Alean said in her shy voice. "I don't understand. How did your husband know that he could trust us earlier?"  
  
Adara smiled proudly and held herself straight. "Hettar is Sha-Dar." She said simply. "He is blessed with the ability to talk to horses."  
  
Talen interrupted at this point. "You mean he really talks to animals?"  
  
"Not just any animals, young man, but horses. He has a special connection to them." The young woman spoke with great reverence when she said horse.  
  
Hettar evidently heard her and Sparhawk saw him lower his head in embarrassment. Apparently, the horsemen didn't like being the center of attention.  
  
Danae was riding in her father's lap quietly. She turned her little face and whispered. "He spoke to Faran and Faran told him the whole story. Everything that he knew, anyway, and thankfully, Faran doesn't really understand that we've traveled in time."  
  
"You have a very intelligent horse." Hettar spoke quietly to Sparhawk. "I have rarely met such a mind. I hope you are proud to ride him."  
  
Sparhawk affectionately rubbed Faran's neck. "I am. Very proud."  
  
  
  
They arrived in Drasnia quietly and Hettar led them to a dirty slum. It was a tavern, but Sparhawk wouldn't trust the ale they were serving. This place was obviously a hangout for thieves and cutthroats.  
  
Bevier frowned. "This is a most unsavory tavern." He said in disapproval.  
  
Hettar nodded. "Yes. But this is where we can most likely find Silk. He likes these sorts of places." A serving maid came and asked them if they would like anything to drink. She was barely dressed and Bevier looked away, his face turning red at her exposed cleavage. The young woman smiled sweetly at Hettar until Adara glared at her meaningfully and wrapped a possessive hand around Hettar's shoulders. Hettar smiled slightly at her and kissed his wife's hand tenderly.  
  
The serving maid looked a bit put out but moved her roving eyes to the knights. His respective woman claimed each knight. Ehlana held tightly to Sparhawk, Alean sat closer to Kalten, Sephrenia put a motherly hand on Talen's shoulder, and Mirtai showed her daggers when the woman's eyes went to Bevier and Berit.  
  
Ulath and Tynian, however, were on their own.  
  
The woman opened her mouth to speak when another, louder voice over road hers. "Hettar! My good friend!" Everyone turned to see a short, weasel looking man with extravagant clothes and a floppy hat. He also had an immensely long nose. Talen's eyes narrowed and Sparhawk made a note to speak to him later.  
  
"Well met." Hettar said in his usual low tone.   
  
The man turned to the serving maid and leered at her. "Ale for us, sweet maid."   
  
The skinny woman blushed at him. "Of coarse, sir."  
  
He then took the woman in his arms abruptly and kissed her lustfully. When he released her, the woman was smiled with an empty headed glaze over her eyes and she wandered away to get his drink.   
  
"Greetings," The overly friendly man said the others. "I'm Radek of Boktor." He pulled off his hat and bowed low to them. "I am most honored to meet friends of yours, worthy Hettar."  
  
Hettar raised and eyebrow. "Good to see you again, also, Radek." He said cautiously. "I was looking for a friend of mine, Silk. Have you heard from him?"  
  
"Ah, no." Radek sat himself at their table and helped himself to the watery ale. "The most honorable Silk is not able to come and he asked me to help you."  
  
Hettar smiled for an obscure reason and told the tale that he knew. "So," Radek said to Sparhawk. "You have an ill friend and you think King Belgarion can help you, is that it?"  
  
"Yes," Sephrenia said. "We have to hurry and we really don't know this part of the world. Can you help us to find Riva?"  
  
Radek seemed to think about it for a while and suddenly slapped Talen's hand that had wandered to close to his purse. Talen scowled and rubbed his stinging hand.  
  
Sparhawk groaned and buried his face in his hands. To his surprise Radek, not only wasn't angry, but he was smiling at Talen. "You need more practice, boy. Next time, do it like this." Radek lifted his hand and showed a tiny ruby ring.   
  
Sparhawk gasped and Ehlana gripped her hand. Her ring was still there; it was Sparhawk's ring that had been take.   
  
Radek examined the ring closely before shaking his head in disapproval. "It's not a really ruby, you know." He informed Sparhawk. "I'd get your money back if I were you. It's only glass with some kind of red coloring."  
  
"Give it back." Sparhawk said in a deathly quiet voice.  
  
"Why? Is it important?" There was a kind of mocking tone to his question and Sparhawk suddenly knew what Talen would be like as a man. The long nosed man tossed the ring up in the air several times while he smiled at Sparhawk. Sparhawk was tensed and ready to lunge at the little man who'd dared to take his ring when Talen spoke up.  
  
"Can I deal with this, Sparhawk?"  
  
Sparhawk had learned to trust Talen in the past so he quietly nodded, not trusting himself to speak.  
  
Talen faced the man, but he didn't say anything. He just wiggled his fingers slightly. Radek stopped smiled and suddenly grimaced. "That's not what you want to say, I hope." Radek absently tossed the ring back to Sparhawk and showed Talen how to move his fingers. "You're shouting, too. Now, try it again."  
  
Talen did as he was told and Radek smiled approvingly. "That's much better."  
  
Mirtai spoke up. "What did he say the first time?"  
  
"He said, 'I hope the moon babies lay sweet eggs.' What he wanted to say was, 'We need your help, Silk.'"  
  
Ehlana scowled. "You're Silk?" She hated being taken by surprise.  
  
He stood again and gave another, courtlier, bow. "That I am. I'm just curious how you know me, young man." He gave Talen and appraising look. "I'm certain that I don't remember you."  
  
"I'm a friend of a friend, that's all." Talen smiled, pleased with himself and Silk laughed. "You were described rather well." Talen gestured to the man's long nose.  
  
"I have to get you in the academy, boy! You'll make a marvelous spy."  
  
Sparhawk was still a little put out having his ring stolen so easily, but he tried to get past it. "We need to get to Riva quickly. Can you help us?"  
  
Silk leaned back in his chair and seemed to think a moment. "Well...I don't know. It's expensive this time of year."  
  
He was going to continue, but it was difficult as Mirtai suddenly had a dagger at his throat. "Get us there quickly." She told him firmly. The warrior woman was tired of waiting.  
  
Mirtai was a rather impressive woman, but Silk looked at her calmly and then looked past her to Hettar. "She's obviously Nardak, Hettar. Why are you helping the Anarak?"  
  
Hettar shrugged. "The horse's vouched for her." He said simply.  
  
Adara gently put a hand on Mirtai's wrist and smiled. "I wouldn't do that, friend. You put yourself and your friends in danger."  
  
Mirtai frowned at the smiling woman. "What do you..." It was then that the giantess felt a small, pinprick in the back of her neck and she froze.  
  
Behind her was the buxom serving wench who'd made eyes at the men. Her beautiful blue eyes were still bright and she was smiling pleasantly. "I have a small knife ready to kill you if you move one inch closer to him."  
  
"Put your knife down, Mirtai." Ehlana ordered.  
  
"But..." Mirtai started.  
  
"Now! I don't need a dead body guard." Mirtai did as she was told, rather sullenly. The serving wench looked at Silk.  
  
"Are you all right?" She asked in a concerned voice.  
  
"Perfectly. That was wonderful timing, my dear." He wrapped an arm around her thin waist.  
  
"Of coarse it was, that's what I'm trained for." The woman walked away, slipping a stiletto dagger inside the bodice of her dress.  
  
Silk regarded them seriously. "Looking at your armor, you're obviously knights, but I wonder where you're from." The man tapped his fingers on the wooden table. "You just can't be Mibrate Knights. You're all far to intelligent for that. But I really haven't heard of any other knights in the world."   
  
"What do you mean there aren't any other knights in the world?" Bervier asked, surprised. "What are these Mibrate knights like?"  
  
Silk leaned back and scratched his scruffy chin. "Well, they are all terribly brave and honorable. Frankly, that get on my nerves, I hate it when people have to be honorable all the time. It takes all the fun out of life."  
  
Kalten leaned forward and whispered to Bevier and Berit, "Are you two listening to any of this?"  
  
"Kalten!" Ehlana snapped. "Leave them alone. I like them the way they are."  
  
Kalten shrugged and leaned back to listen to Silk.   
  
  
Silk-  
  
  
Silk's eyes went narrow as he listened to these people. If they were acting, he seriously doubted it. They were far to relaxed and there was something compelling him to help them. Strange, it wasn't like him to just trust people like this.  
  
He looked down to see the child who had come with these people. She had lovely dark hair and big beautiful eyes. She smiled sweetly and Silk couldn't help but wonder where she came from. His first instinct was that she was an Anarak, like the huge woman with the knives, but that didn't seem quite right.   
  
"Hi." The child said brightly. "I'm Danae. Will you help us get to Riva, please?"   
  
Silk stared at her for a short moment. Then he laughed. "You, my little one, would be the absolute angel of the Drasnian Intelligence. With those eyes, you have managed to convince me. Yes, I will take you to Riva. We have to get you to Cherek, first."  
  
There was a silence at the table and Sparhawk was acutely aware that this odd man was the only way they had to get to Riva.  
  
"Well, shall we go?" Silk stood up and walked to the door, Hettar and Adara following closely behind.   
  
Silk offered no explanations as they tramped through the dark streets of whatever town this was until they reached a port. In the harbor was a large ship with great white sails.  
  
"I must be mad." Silk thought as he took them toward Barak's ship. It was lucky that Barak happened to be visiting. If not, then it would be a long ride on horseback to Cherek. One of Barak's sailors shouted to Silk as they drew nearer.  
  
"Sorry, Silk. Barak is visiting the King, he said he'd be gone all night."  
  
"Great." Silk mumbled.  
  
"Is there a problem?" Sparhawk walked forward, leading that magnificent stallion of his. Silk wondered if Hettar had offered to buy it yet or just planned to steal it.  
  
"Not really, just that visiting King Rodar can take time. He'll be eating and Barak will be drunk. We do want this to be fast then, right?"  
  
"Absolutely." The little woman nodded. Silk couldn't help but think how she looked like a little Polgara.  
  
Silk smiled wearily. "Follow me."  
  
  
  
  
They reached the Drasnian palace at near midnight and Silk wished he were alone so he could just sneak in and kidnap Barak while he was passed out and drunk. That way he wouldn't have to see his aunt or his mother. The little man stifled the tears when he thought of his mother.  
  
"What are we doing?" Silk looked at the blond woman who'd spoken. She seemed attached to the black armored knight, Sparhawk, and he knew that she was a member of nobility. It was bothering him just where these people came from. He simply couldn't place them. Perhaps Javelin could help him, or Queen Porenn. She had a far greater mind than most gave her credit for.  
  
Silk looked at the blond woman. "We're going to see the king."  
  
"How?" She rolled her eyes at him. "Surely we're not going to just walk in..."  
  
It was at this time when the captain of the guard came out and saluted Silk. "Prince Kheldar, we've been expecting you."  
  
"I expect my uncle knew I was coming." Silk asked, ignoring the surprised looks of his guests.  
  
"Yes, my lord." The guard said. "I was asked to inform you that King Rhodar, Queen Porenn, and their guest, Lord Barak are in the throne room."  
  
"Thank you, how much has Lord Barak had to drink?"  
  
The guard assumed a haughty expression. "I wouldn't know, sir. That's no business of mine."  
  
Silk gave him a disbelieving look and handed the guard a coin. "Seven tankards at last count, sir."  
  
"Is he still standing?"  
  
The guard shook his head. "He's singing very happily, if not well, at the moment. I think two more and he'll be sleeping on the floor tonight. I can't see anyone moving him once he's fallen."  
  
Silk looked at the people behind him. "We'd better hurry. I'm certainly not moving him once he gets to sleep."  
  
  
Sparhawk-  
  
  
Sparhawk looked at the silent Hettar. "He's a prince?"  
  
Hettar nodded.   
  
"Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
The horseman shrugged. "It's not my place to tell his secrets."  
  
Ehlana was frowning angrily. "I wish he'd told us. I don't even have anything to say to the king."   
  
Sparhawk smiled at his wife. "Why don't you just make something up?"  
  
She shot him a furious look. "You just don't understand!"  
  
King Rhodar turned out to be a jolly looking old man who was immensely fat. He was currently laughing with a large man dressed in furs with long red braids. The man was obviously drunk and he was sitting on the floor laughing at something only he could see.  
  
"Uncle." Silk bowed to the old man. The king's eyes at once became sharp and suspicious as he smiled at his nephew. He wasn't drunk at all.  
  
"Hello, Kheldar. It's been some time. Were you planning on coming through without stopping to see us?"  
  
"Of coarse not, Uncle. I was just in a hurry."  
  
"I had to invite your friend here to come over for a nice little drink just so you wouldn't leave by sea without stopping."  
  
The tiny queen slapped her husband gently on the arm. "Be nice." Then she looked at Silk fondly. "It's so nice to see you again, Kheldar. Kheve is waiting to see you." She paused and hesitated. "Your mother wants to see you, also."  
  
Sparhawk was curious when the little man swallowed as if it were a painful duty he had to perform instead of just visiting his mother. "If you'll look after my guests." Silk gestured at Sparhawk and his friends. "And don't give Barak any more drunk if you can."  
  
It was several painful hours later when Silk returned with reddened eyes. Sparhawk suspected that the little man had been crying, but he kept his mouth shut after Danae whispered up to him. "It's none of our business. Let him be."  
  
They dragged the still drunken Barak back to his ship where his men insisted on waiting until he was sober. "He won't let us sail if anyone is drunk." They were firmly told. Then, to Tynian's and Ulath's outrage, their packs were searched and the several small bottles of ale were thrown over board.  
  
"I can't believe this ship won't sail with ale on it." Kalten said in a shocked voice.   
  
"Barak will have us all flogged if we allow any spirits on board." Another of the large sailors told them. "He's very peculiar about it."   
  
As they set sail Sparhawk found himself on deck with the savage looking sailors. It was late in their first night on the sea when the now sober Barak came out on deck and stood next to him.   
  
"Good to see you, Sparhawk." Barak said as he stared out at the dark sea, as if he were looking for something. "Silk's told me all about you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"He's most impressed with you and that's quite a compliment. I suppose he's warned you that if you try to hurt king Belgarion you are going to die."  
  
Sparhawk looked over at the man who was still watching the sea. From his memory, Garion was a very talented young man who was more than capable of looking after himself. Why was everyone so worried about him?  
  
When he asked Barak the man told him. "We've known Garion since he was a boy of little more than fourteen. He was a modest and sensitive boy and we're still very protective of him. His family was murdered long ago by people claiming to be friends." Barak finally looked at him. "Riva holds the most guarded treasure in the world and all of Aloria will come against you if you threaten it. Be careful of what you do there."  
  
Sparhawk nodded. He had no intention of hurting Garion or his family so there was nothing to worry about.  
  
"Better get below." Barak warned him. "We're coming up on the Bore. It'll be a rough ride."  
  
  
They arrive in Riva several days later. The Bore had been a nightmare and Sephrenia had yelled for an hour after it while Barak calmly endured her curses with amazing patience.   
  
"I've heard worse," Barak told Sparhawk after Sephrenia's wrath had worn down to acid glares. "You should meet Polgara one day. She can throw a couch further than anyone I've ever met, man or woman."  
  
Silk was still drunk. When he'd found out that they were going through the Bore, he immediately pulled out a flask that the sailors hadn't found and got himself passing out drunk. When Bevier asked him why, Silk just took another swig and looked at him balefully.   
  
"If you knew about the Bore you wouldn't ask silly questions." The little man told him.  
  
  
  
The port of Riva was patrolled heavily by guards in the same gray cloaks that everyone seemed to be wearing. The only difference was that the guards were armed.  
  
Barak, it turned out, was a lord, and he was well known in Riva. They were treated with suspicion and coldness, even with Barak and Silk's connections. Sparhawk also noticed that the guard followed them through the city as Barak brought them to the fortress like castle.  
  
  
Half way to the castle, Talen vanished.  
  
He was right behind them when Mirtai suddenly noticed he was missing.  
  
"Arrrggg!" Sparhawk felt like ripping out his hair. That boy was more trouble than he was worth sometimes. "Where'd he go this time?"  
  
Silk rubbed his tired looking eyes. "Don't worry. I'll set someone out to find him in a bit. He won't likely get into trouble here. Riva has almost no crime."  
  
The castle was as ominous as it had looked at a distance. They were led through the courtyard to an inner garden where a small, very pregnant woman met them.  
  
  
Talen-   
  
  
The city was strange, Talen thought. Everything was stone and the people watched him as he passed, like no other city, everyone seemed to be very watchful and that was a bad thing for the young thief, Talen.  
  
He could easily catch up with Sparhawk later at the castle as it was clearly visible and anyone he passed could show him where the castle was. Talen had been rather surprised when he'd managed to slip away without Mirtai noticing. The others weren't a problem, they never knew when to watch him, but Mirtai was very cunning and she knew him well.  
  
It was that power that Garion had been teaching him, back in their own time. Garion was a through teacher, and Talen had intelligence enough to teach himself useful tricks Garion had neglected.  
  
Making himself invisible was something he was working on. Garion wouldn't tell him how to do it yet, but Talen was certain he could do it with a little more practice. Right now, silencing his footsteps seemed to be enough to get away from Mirtai.   
  
Talen was idly browsing a shop of jewelry and was pleased to see that jewels had not changed in the many centuries they had traveled. At least that stayed the same; it was something he could always depend on.   
  
Talen wanted to take a...souvenir, but the vendors were all watching to closely. Talen sighed and left with his pockets empty, then an idea hit him. Talen grinned and decided he had little to lose and walked back to the stall in the market place.  
  
"Can I help you, young sir?" The gray cloaked man asked. His face was serious and guarded. Everyone seemed so serious, like there was no fun in this country.   
  
Talen decided that this was still a perfect opportunity to test what Garion had taught him.  
  
"Thank you, no, I'm just looking." Talen concentrated and thought about what he wanted. One of the jewels was a middle sized emerald on a silver chain, obviously designed for a woman to wear.   
  
Talen walked away with the image firmly in his mind. When he was out of sight of the stall, he stopped and made a fist. With a whispered word and a release of power, and he felt a shape appear in his closed fist. When he opened his hand, there was the gem. Talen smiled. All the benefits of stealing, without any of the danger. Talen popped it in a concealed pocket and headed to the castle. Sparhawk was probably having kittens, by now.  
  
"Hey, boy." Talen turned and saw a man looking at. "You're not from here, are you?"  
  
"Er, no." Talen didn't know who this was, but he certainly felt uncomfortable with him. "I'm from quite a distance. My family is just visiting."  
  
"Really?" The large man stepped closer and Talen could swear he smelled the stink of untreated animal fur. "I'm Surin. I saw what you did with the merchant's gems. It is a useful talent, stealing like that. My people may have some use for you."  
  
"Oh?" Perhaps this would be worth his time after all, if there were profit involved. "And what do you need stolen?"  
  
The man gestured to a side street. "Follow me. I think you should meet us properly."  
  
Talen considered his options and smiled his best innocent smile. Let them think he was a fool and perhaps he could make a few coins before returning to Sparhawk. Talen discreetly touched his several small daggers under his clothes. They made him feel much safer. Besides, how much danger could he be in with all the power Garion taught him to use?  
  
  
Ce'Nedra-  
  
  
They were brought in by Brand and it was hard for the queen to rise to meet the strangers. She struggled to her feet, brushing the dirty and grasses from her gown. The little dryad woman preferred to make a good impression, but she had to much self confidence to be worried about how they saw her right now.  
  
"Hello." She said. Ce'Nedra noticed they were mostly knights, but they didn't look like they were from Arendia. Their faces were wrong, only one could be even related to the Arendia nobility. He was wearing a white tunic over his armor. The others were most like the Chereks in size, but none of them wore the traditional beards. Perhaps they were Sendarians, just closely related to Chereks. But who had ever heard of Sendarian knights? "Welcome to my home."  
  
Brand bowed to his queen and introduced their visitors. "You know lord Barak, of coarse, and Prince Kheldar."   
  
Ce'Nedra giggled and impulsively gave each of them hugs and a kiss on the cheek. "You should come to visit more often, my lords." She scolded them. "We miss you terribly."  
  
Silk took the opportunity to smile at her slyly. "Really, your majesty? Won't Garion be jealous? Still, if your affection is that great..."  
  
Ce'Nedra gave him a playful slap on the arm, "Don't you suggest such a dreadful thing, Kheldar! You're a horrible man!"  
  
Silk bowed with a grin. "Yes, you majesty."  
  
  
  
Sparhawk-  
  
  
She was far more than she seemed, Sparhawk knew this because of how well he'd come to know Ehlana. They were very much alike, hiding their intelligence behind the silly exterior of little girls. Out of the corner of his eye, Sparhawk saw Ehlana watching the little queen's reunion with her friends.  
  
He was getting anxious. If Garion was going to be attacked it would be soon and they had to find him and protect him. Sparhawk also had to convince Garion to let himself be protected. This Garion wouldn't know them.  
  
"And you are?" The queen Ce'Nedra came closer to Sparhawk and his people. Brand came only a few steps behind her with a hand on his sword. Barak and Silk watched them more closely. They were very protective of the queen.  
  
Sparhawk bowed to her. "I am Sparhawk and these are my friends..." He introduced all of his companions, leaving out the absent Talen. The boy would show up sooner or later.  
  
"Well, it's nice to meet you." Ce'Nedra said. "Is there anything we can do for you? I understand that you've traveled quite a distance to come here."  
  
"What?" Silk interrupted, startled. "How did you know?"  
  
She gave him a sweet smile. "Your aunt told me, Silk."  
  
Silk slapped his forehead. "Drat. I should know better than to trust her."  
  
"That's a dreadful thing to say, Kheldar. I suppose I could tell her."  
  
Silk looked a little sick. "Is this blackmail, your majesty?"  
  
"Certainly. I'll think of something I want from you later."  
  
Ehlana leaned forward and whispered to her husband, Sparhawk, "I think I'll like her."  
  
Ce'Nedra led them through the castle, chattering happily with Ehlana until they came to the throne room. In the throne room was a young sandy haired man, his leg up on one arm of the large stone throne and his nose in a large, dusty book. He looked completely relaxed and was swinging his leg absently. There was an ornate gold crown on the floor where it had apparently been dropped.  
  
Ce'Nedra looked at her husband and sighed in despair. "Garion, dear, we have visitors." The young man looked up and smiled at them pleasantly.  
  
"Good morning." He said, setting down his book and standing. "You'll have to excuse me for not noticing you. There's something I'm looking for and I'm sure it's right there in that book, I just can't find it!" He glared at the book in frustration at the large book as if it had done something to personally irritate him.  
  
Sparhawk took in all of the room, but his eyes were drawn to an immense sword that hung over the young king's throne. On the pommel of the sword was a perfect sphere of a milky white stone that had a faint blue pulse in the center.   
  
Sparhawk suddenly realized that he was standing where Garion had taken them in the future to find his sword, the one now hanging over his head. It was terrible to realize that this solid fortress was also the decaying ruin that they had walked over. This whole city was dead in their time. What a waste.  
  
Sparhawk stepped forward and bowed, keeping in mind that in this place, Garion was a king, not the depressed, obsessed man he'd known before. "Your majesty, we're here for your protection."  
  
Garion frowned and Ce'Nedra moved to sit next to him. She lightly put a hand on his arm. "Why do I need your protection? From what?"   
  
This was going to be the tricky bit. Sparhawk all ready knew Garion wasn't stupid. "We have received information that your life is in danger and you will be attacked in the next few days."  
  
"Where did you get this information?" His voice was suspicious and Sparhawk would have given anything to hear what he was thinking. Best to stick to the truth, especially if Garion could see if you were telling the truth or not. Sparhawk had never believed in people reading minds, but he had seen Garion do amazing things and maybe that was one of Garion's talents he hadn't told them about.  
  
Silk and Barak gave each other suspicious looks. This story was not what they'd been told. Silk face Garion and caught his friend's eye. He told them what the knights had told them during the journey, about the sick friend.  
  
Sparhawk look to Sephrenia and she stepped forward with Aphreal in her arms. The Styric woman bowed her head slightly to Garion. "Your majesty, we have been told by my goddess that your life is in danger, but we don't know by what, yet."  
  
Garion took this news better than Sparhawk would have thought. "Your...goddess? Really? I don't think I've ever met a goddess."  
  
Kalten couldn't help but snicker to Ulath. "How many gods have you met?"  
  
Garion heard his whisper and smiled genially. "All of them, actually. One I really didn't care for, but that was understandable considering he was trying to kill me." His mind was only on half the conversation as he was watching silk use the secret language to tell him the whole truth that he knew from these people, including the missing boy, Talen.  
  
He was stared at for a moment. "You've really met all the gods?" Ehlana spoke first. "You don't follow just one god?" More than one god was still an odd concept in her mind. She knew Aphreal, of coarse, but she was a goddess, not a god. It was different, somehow.  
  
"Sure. They're mostly very nice folks." He seemed ready to continue, but his little wife interrupted him with a screech.   
  
"Garion! Don't you think we're forgetting the important things here?" She turned fiery eyes on Sparhawk and Sephrenia. "You say your goddess warned you? Where is this goddess? Can we talk to her?"  
  
Sephrenia stroked Aphreal's hair gently. "I'm afraid not, your majesty. She is limited in this place and her power is not great."  
  
The queen's eyes narrowed at them, but she said nothing, leaning back and rubbing her belly thoughtfully.   
  
It was at this point that one of the palace guards rushed in, holding Talen by the upper arm. "This boy wants to see your visitors, Your Majesty." The gray cloaked man bowed to Garion, but didn't let go of Talen.  
  
Sparhawk sighed and glared at Talen for interrupting everything just because he wanted to sight see, but then changed his mind when he saw the wild look in Talen's eyes. Talen looked like he really wanted to tell Sparhawk something.  
  
"It's all right, I'm sure he's fine." Garion dismissed the guard after looking at Silk for a moment and left Talen with his friends. Talen glanced at Ce'Nedra out of the corner of his eye from where he was standing near Sparhawk.   
  
"Garion," Queen Ce'Nedra said in an icy voice. "Can I talk with you for a moment?"  
  
"Of coarse, dear." King Garion stood and walked toward Sparhawk's party. Then he promptly tripped over his crown that was still lying on the floor where he'd dropped it earlier. Garion picked himself up and looked down at it before muttering to himself, "Darned thing." And he kicked it out of the way under his throne.  
  
Ehlana looked as if she were going to laugh or cry. Ce'Nedra put a hand over her face. "You know, dearest, if you'd just wear it, like you're supposed to, you wouldn't trip over it all the time."  
  
Garion shrugged. "It's heavy." Garion had them shown to rooms in the palace where they could all stay until everything was sorted out.   
  
Sparhawk offered to get them a place at a local inn, but Garion had seemed mildly insulted at that. "I won't have guests looking elsewhere for a place to stay. What kind of manners do you think I have?"  
  
So they were treated to the place of honored guests in a castle as if they were visiting a local farm and Garion were the farmer instead of a king.  
  
Talen kept close to Sparhawk as the guards led them through the castle to a suite of rooms, telling them to choose what made them comfortable, but not wander about without an escort.  
  
"Just for everyone's peace of mind." The guard reassured them before closing the door behind them.  
  
When he was gone Sparhawk turned to Talen. "All right, what's going on?"  
  
Talen looked terribly worried. "I met someone in the city..."  
  
Aphreal's eyes popped open at once and she glared at him. "What sort of someone?"  
  
"It was a man..."  
  
She interrupted him again with a lazy yawn. "A man? That's all right then." And she quickly fell back to sleep.   
  
Talen frowned at her, confused, before looking back at Sparhawk and telling him the whole adventure in the city. How he met the stranger and meeting the odd man's friends.   
  
"He took me to a house where everyone was dressed in bear skins."  
  
"Bearskins?" Mirtai asked from her place behind Ehlana. "They were wearing bearskin cloaks? There's nothing unusual about that."   
  
"No, no. Not cloaks. Real bearskins. They had the heads, claws, everything on them. They even smelled like dead animals. It was really strange." Talen sat on a couch and put his head in his hands. It was clear that something was bothering him.  
  
"Was there something else?" Sephrenia asked.  
  
"Yes. It's the queen, Ce'Nedra. The people, they called themselves bear cultists, say she's not really a human but some kind of monster and she's cast a spell over Garion. Maybe she's the one we have to guard him from."  
  
Everyone was quiet at this. They really hadn't thought of this possibility as Garion had always spoken of his wife in the highest terms. He had clearly been madly in love and never thought of her as a danger in anyway.  
  
"The bear cult people said that Garion is a very important king. He's supposed to unit all of Aloria, whatever that is, and bring everyone under the rule of their god, Belar. They told me that Ce'Nedra is a monster under control of another god, Nedra, I think they said, and she's stopping him from uniting Aloria. Could she be planning to kill him, too?"  
  
Alean spoke up in her gentle voice. "I don't think that could be. I thought someone sent something back in time to disrupt things. Queen Ce'Nedra has been here all along, hasn't she?"  
  
"Not necessarily, Alean." Ehlana said, thinking. "I don't know much about this time travel, but couldn't someone have come here and paid off Ce'Nedra or influenced her somehow? The Bear Cult could be right."  
  
"I suppose." Sephrenia went to a mirror and waved her hand over it after saying some soft words. "Let's see what they're doing."  
  
In the mirror appeared an image of the throne room. Garion was looking at the book again and Ce'Nedra was pacing the room. Silk and Barak were near the door.  
  
"You trust to easily, Garion." She said to her husband. "You don't even know who they are."  
  
"I'm afraid I have to agree with Ce'Nedra on this one, Garion." Silk said. "They told us a completely different story to get here. I don't know what they're up to, but I'd keep a close eye on them if I were you."  
  
Garion didn't even look up from the book. "There's nothing to worry about. I won't let them hurt anyone and it's easier to keep an eye on them from here anyway. If they are dangerous I don't want them wandering in the city where they might hurt someone."  
  
"They might hurt you." Ce'Nedra pointed out. "I don't trust them, Garion. Especially not the woman, Sephrenia. There's something odd about her. They won't show us any proof of anything. You have to admit this is strange."  
  
"Yes. But we know a lot of strange people, most of them are in my family."  
  
Ce'Nedra hugged her husband tightly. "I just don't want you hurt."  
He patted her arm gently. "Don't worry. I'm in no danger and they seem nice enough."  
  
"I just can't convince you, can I?" She sighed.   
  
Garion considered a moment. "Tell you what, I'll put on extra guards while they're here. Will that make you feel better?"  
  
"You can borrow my sailors until they leave, Garion." Barak told him. "I'm not leaving until those people do."  
  
The image in the mirror faded to just reflections of the knights and little Danae with Sephrenia.  
  
"She sounds sincere." Ehlana said. "Do we just take the words of strangers who run around in bear skins or the belief of Garion, whom we've known for a long time?"  
  
"We just guard him." Sparhawk replied grimly. "It doesn't matter who attacks, we'll have to be on watch constantly and take shifts."  
  
They didn't have to wait long.  
  
They all volunteered to guard Garion and help, but the regular guards took offense at this. Garion suggested to them, in private, that they just keep in the back ground so the guards would not feel insecure.   
  
Ce'Nedra refused to leave his side while the guests were watching him and she watched them suspiciously with hard green eyes. Sparhawk would not want to have that woman on his bad side. Still, the concern she was showing almost proved her innocence.  
  
  
  
It was Talen who saved the day. He was helping Mirtai, Sparhawk, and his brother Khalad watch the king as he went through the city to the port where he was planning to meet a visiting prince.   
  
The young thief sniffed the air. Something smelled familiar until he realized what it was. His eyes went wide with alarm. It was the stink of the bearskins he had smelled in the rundown house. "Sparhawk." He said to the big knight. "There are bear cultists around."  
  
"How do you know?" Sparhawk asked.  
  
"I can smell them."  
  
Sparhawk sniffed and then wrinkled his nose. The smell was definitely getting stronger.   
  
"Did you say, bear cultists?" They turned to find a large man wearing animal skins and a beard. "Well, young man, did you say, bear cultists?"  
  
Talen nodded and backed away from the immense man.   
  
"Who are you?" Sparhawk asked. He had the distinct impression he should be bowing to the stranger.  
  
"I am Belar, the bear god of Aloria." He said simply.  
  
Talen gulped. "Is it true? Is the queen some monster to kill the king so he will unite Aloria for you?"  
  
The god stared at him in disapproval. "You shouldn't believe everything you are told, Talen. I helped to arrange the wedding and I fully approve of little Ce'Nedra. The cultists are fools who don't understand why Aloria was divided into the kingdoms of the west. Aloria has to be this way if the world is to stay safe. This is how we guard the treasure. If the cultists are here, then be wary. They are very dangerous, despite how foolish they are." The god faded away.  
  
"Wow." Talen breathed.  
  
Sparhawk shook him awake. "Pay attention, Talen. Go tell the king that the cultists are here. "We'll search for them."  
  
Talen nodded and ran for the king who stood perhaps a three dozen yards away with Ce'Nedra. He was only a few yards away when the cloaked figure appeared in a hazy fog. The person had the hood of the cloak up and a green glow was coming from where the face should be. Garion didn't see the seeker and Talen's mind screamed at him. Seeker!  
  
The thing managed to get within two arms reaches of Garion as it was coming from behind, but Garion started to turn to late. He had heard the noise of sorcery as the creature had appeared just as Talen had, but he had less time.  
  
Talen threw his power out as best as he could at the one thing he knew would kill it. "Grow!" He commanded. Right in the middle of the street, the screaming people and confused guards, the seeker buried itself in the ground to grow into a fully formed adult of its species. It would then have not interest in humans, but only in breeding. Then it would die after finding no mates on this planet.  
  
Talen was sweating when Garion came to him and took him by the shoulders. "Are you all right?" Garion asked.  
  
Talen nodded numbly, but felt himself falling to his knees. That had taken too much energy and he was so tired suddenly. Sparhawk was there and picked him up with Khalad looking on worriedly. "What happened?" Sparhawk asked.  
  
Garion answered. "Your friend is a sorcerer. He saved us from that thing. I don't know what it was, but I can't thank you enough." He looked at Talen closely. "You shouldn't mess with nature, though. It's very dangerous. I'll ask my aunt to come take a look at you. She'll be able to heal you if anything's wrong."  
  
Sephrenia smiled at him. "Thank you, but we have to be going now. I'm sure Talen is fine." She said. "We've finished what we've come to do." She seemed to appear from nowhere with Aphreal at her side.  
  
"Have we?" Sparhawk asked. "Was that all we needed to do?"  
  
"Yes." She smiled. "That was Talen's purpose here, I think. Garion had to save his life in our time in order for Talen to save him here. Garion has many important things to do soon and if he hadn't been alive to do them, our world wouldn't exist.   
  
All I have to do now is to warn Garion that the bear cultists are also planning an attack and will be here any minute." Aphreal no sooner stopped talking than twenty men in stinking skins rushed out of the crowd. Now that Garion had been warned, however, he could easily protect his family with the fiery sword and his guards.   
  
"Good bye, friends." Garion lifted his sword in defense of his family and Sparhawk backed away with the others. He wanted to fight, but something was telling him not to.  
  
"Er, Sparhawk?" Khalad tapped him on the shoulder and Sparhawk turned to see what his squire was looking at. It was the old man they'd met on the plains of Algaria. He watched Garion's battle with a little interest, but finally turned to Sparhawk.  
  
"It's time for you to go, as little Aphreal has said."   
  
"Who are you?" Sparhawk asked. There was a comforting aura surrounded the old man. He was very peaceful.  
  
"I am called Aldur, the god who dwells alone. Garion is one of my disciples. One of my children, if you will. I am very grateful that you have saved him and should you need my help, I will give it if I am able."  
  
"What about all this messing about with time?" Kalten asked. "I know I'm not very smart, but seems to me that it might cause some problems along the line."  
  
Aldur smiled kindly at the knight. "You are smarter than you think, Kalten. This will cause no difficulty, I can ensure that no one remembers anything of importance. Garion in your time will not remember that you visited him here."  
  
Aphreal gave Aldur another hug and a kiss. "I miss you, big brother." She said sadly.  
  
"As I miss you, little sister. Go, and care for my child as you do one of your own. He is a good boy, but sometimes needs watching."   
  
Aphreal cast the spells that send them all home where they found Garion perfectly healthy. He was sitting up in bed, teaching Danae how to play cat's cradle.  
  
"So," He asked as they came into his room. "Where have you all been?"  
  
Sparhawk looked into Garion's clear blue eyes and saw the innocent boy they had who was hidden under the pain of to many years' life. The young king Belgarion was still there, just hiding for the time. He really didn't remember their visit to him.  
  
"We had to take a little journey." Sparhawk answered. "I hope you're feeling better."  
  
"Much, thank you. I really don't know what was the matter with me, though."  
  
  
  
  
  
In the distant past, Zandramas watched her seeker encase itself in the earth to finish its growth process and she cursed. The sorceress had hoped to destroy all of Belgarion's hopes of full filling the prophecy, but now she would have to use more mundane efforts.  
  
The seeker, she sent back to the time from where she'd found it, and then made plans to kill the little queen of Riva. She was the child of Dark and she would claim the Sardion to gain ultimate power.  
  
Garion would not survive the challenges she set before him.  
  
  
  
END  



End file.
